Alpha
by HookfangTheAlpha
Summary: When three pups are born into the Night Pack,they will learn to live the lives of wolves while facing the dangers of a wolf. But what happens when a pup falls for one of a wolf's top danger?
1. Packs

Packs

**Night Pack**

**Leader: **King-Black furred male with blue eyes

**Mate: **Xena-Brown furred female with trees brown eyes

Pups

**Ergan-**Brown furred pup with black stripe on his face and brown eyes

**Fang-**Black furred pup with brown eyes

**Eric-**Brown furred pup with blue eyes

Beta

Kane

**Mate:** Ivy

Pups

**Jay: **Dark gray furred male with one green eye and one yellow eye

**Shadow**: Pure black furred female with white striped tail and green eyes

Hunters

**Ivy-**Pale beige furred female with green eyes

**Hinto-**Black furred male wolf with blue eyes

**Kelo-**Gray furred male with yellow eyes

**Bane-**Gray-blackish furred male with brown eyes

**Trot-**Burgundy furred male with dark brown eyes

Fighters

**Raigr**-Gray furred male with darker gray stripes and yellow-orangish eyes

**Mana-**White and brown spotted furred female with yellow eyes

**Shade-**Black furred male with brown eyes

**Kane-**Brown furred male with yellow eyes

Healer

**Zim: **Brown-blackish furred wolf with one yellow eye and one green eye

Elders

**Lark-**Gray furred male with brown eyes

**Willow-**White furred female with yellow eyes

**Adahi-**Dark bronze furred male with green eyes

**Uru-**Light brown furred female with yellow eyes

**Dapple-**White-grayish furred female with blue eyes

* * *

**Dawn Pack**

**Leader:** Fang-Brown furred male with a white face with brown eyes

**Mate: **Ash-Beige furred female with green eyes

Pups

**Hail-**Light gray furred male with green eyes

**Alastor-**Dark gray furred male with brown eyes

Beta

Heather

**Mate:** Eagle

Pups

**Jasmine: **White and Black furred female with yellow eyes

Fighters

**Collie-**White furred male with blue eyes

**Chase-**Gray furred male with brown eyes

**Eagle-**Brown furred male with white stripe across his back and yellow eyes

**Howl-**Black furred male with brown eyes

Hunters

**Adder-**Light brown furred female with dark brown eyes

**Heather-**Beige furred female with green eyes

**Badger-**Black furred male with white patch over left eye and brown eyes

**Claw-**Dark gray furred male with green eyes

Healer

**Stripe**-Cream colored furred male with yellow-orangish eyes

Elders

**Trout: **gray furred male with brown eyes

**Fallow: **Light brown furred female with blue eyes

**Speckle: **Pale gray furred female with green eyes

* * *

**Mountain pack**

**Leader: **Boulder-dark gray furred male with brown eyes

**Mate:** Tala-beige furred female with green eyes

Pups

**Sino-** Beige furred female with brown eyes

Beta:

**Aura**

**Mate: **Sparrow

Pups

**Cedar:** Dark gray furred male with blue eyes

**Luna: **Pure white furred female with with brown eyes

Hunters

**Sparrow: **Dark gray furred male with dark brown eyes

**Blitze: **Tan furred male with yellow eyes

**Maple: **Brown and white furred female with amber eyes

**Mouse: **Light,pale gray furred male with brown eyes

Fighters

**Aura: **Blue furred female with blue eyes

**Silver: **Pale gray furred female with white stripe on her back and yellow eyes

**Eagle: **Brown furred male with white star patch on his eyes and yellow eyes

Healer

**River: **Dark brown furred male with green eyes

Elders

**Berry:** White and brown spotted furred female with blue eyes

**Dawn: **Yellow furred female with yellow almost orange eyes

* * *

**Snow pack**

**Leader: **Arctic-Pure white furred male with blue eyes

**Mate: **Amber-Beige furred female with blue eyes

Pups

**Storm: **Dark gray almost black furred male with stormy gray eyes

**Blizzard: **White and beige furred female with blue eyes

Beta:

Dasker

**Mate: **Opal

Pups

**Rowan:** Ginger furred female with yellow eyes

**Tikila: **Pale beige furred female with amber eyes

Fighters

**Dasker- **Gray furred male with brown circle over his yellow eyes

**Blaze- **Ginger furred male with yellow eyes

**Polar- **Pure white male with brown eyes

**Brutus-** Dark brown furred male with blue eyes

Hunters

**Opal- **Tortoiseshell furred female with gray eyes

**Snow- **Pure white female with black paws and blue eyes

**Amber- **Dark ginger furred female with amber eyes

**Owl- **Dark gray furred male with brown eyes

Healer

**Cloud-**White furred female with white spots and green eyes

Elders

**Grace: **Black and white furred female with brown eyes

**Saba: **Brown furred female with a black stripe from her head to tail with blue eyes

**Munabi: **Beige furred female with brown eyes

* * *

**For this story,it has a similar concept to Warriors but also very different. For example,in Warriors all the cats can have kits. In this only the alpha pair and beta can have pups since I'm trying to make it similar to Warriors while also keeping realistic to how a real wolf pack lives.**


	2. The birth

Chapter 1

The birth

Xena

I hate the pain and worry of being pregnant.

I should have been hunting with the other wolves to provide my pack with food but because I was pregnant,my mate and packmates decided that I had to stay in the nursery den and rest until the pups were born. I hate it. I hated that I couldn't help the pack in anyway,I hated that my pack wouldn't let me do anything productive and I hated this pain!

She growled angrily. _That's it. I'm going to do something!_

She rose to her feet to go do something when a shadow loomed over her. Already knowing who it was she said,"I know what you're going to say." "If you know what I'm going to say then I expect you to obey."a deep voice replied.

She looked up to find the annoyed face of her mate and alpha,King.

He was tall and broad,enough that he blocked out the sunlight coming into the den. His black fur darkened the den so much that,had she not seen the sunlight,she would've been fooled in thinking it was night and his icy blue eyes seemed to look at her with a kindness that contrasted his annoyed look. "King,you know I hate laying around doing nothing."Xena told him. "I know you hate it but for our pup's health you must lay and rest. After all,do you want to risk our pup being sick or worse because of something you could have prevented?"King said to her. "You already know the answer to that."she said to him.

"I do,but I want to hear you say it."King said. "Then my answer is no."Xena said. "Then you need to put aside your wants for our pup's needs."King said to her. She huffed in annoyance but knew that he spoke the truth. She didn't want her pup to be unhealthy because of something she did. "There are times where I hate your infinite wisdom."she said only half annoyed.

King chuckled.

"You hate it because it makes you see reason." "True."Xena replied,chuckling then winced in pain. "Are you ok?"King asked her worriedly,noticing her body shift. "I'm fine. Just hurts to breath,laugh and everything else in between."Xena replied grumpily. "I've never seen a female hate pregnancy this much."King told her as he walked up to her and laid down beside her. "I hate the pain it causes. And the feeling of uselessness."Xena corrected.

"Xena,I speak for the whole pack when I say that you are the last wolf that can be called useless."King told her firmly. When he saw that she didn't look convinced he pressed on. "You do everything and beyond to help and protect this pack. The fact that you feel useless by doing something that all pregnant females have to do proves that you're anything but useless," He turned his head until he was staring dead center into her eyes. "Stubborn,hard-headed,aggressive,protective,smart you're all those things for sure. But you're not and never will be useless."

Xena looked straight at King as the both of them entered into a staring contest. Finally,Xena broke the staring contest and smiled at him. "Thank you King. I needed to hear that."she said softly as she nuzzled him. "You're welcome Xena. I'll always be here for you."he said while nuzzling Xena.

They laid there,nuzzling each other for sometime,when abruptly Xena's body convulsed in pain and she let out a pained yelp.

"Xena,are you alright?!"King asked worriedly as he stood up in a hurry. "I...I think it's time."she said as her face scrunched in pain. At first,King looked at her with his head tilted slightly to the side in confusion. Then realisation lit up within his eyes. "Our pups is coming?"he asked. Xena nodded. "Ok,I'm gonna get Zim. Don't go anywhere."he said sternly as he bounded out the den.

_I'm pretty sure I can't go anywhere_ Xena thought but another wave of pain shot through her body and she growled.

Seconds after,King came back into the den with their pack's healer,Zim,with a thick tree stick in his jaw. He dropped it in front of her. "Xena,I want you to take deep breaths."Zim said sternly as he walked to her stomach. She obeyed him,taking deep breaths through the pain. "Now I want you to push with all your strength."Zim said. She took a deep breath and pushed. Her body writhed in pain and she let out a long,loud,pained wail. "That's it Xena. Keep pushing."Zim said softly. She continued pushing and letting out pained yelps and wails for about a minute.

Suddenly,there was the sound of a tiny squeak amidst the wails and yelps.

"Keep pushing Xena. The pup is arriving. King,go over there and lick the pups until they are warm."Zim ordered. King nodded and bounded over to the opposite end of Xena's body. The squeaks and tiny cries mixed in with the wails and yelps for a long moments until finally the noises died down and silence flooded the den. Xena laid on her side limp on the floor,panting heavily,as the pain slowly faded away and became replaced with exhaustion.

"Congratulations King and Xena. You have three boy pups."Zim said. Xena wanted to jump with joy but knew that at the moment it wasn't possible. She felt something touched her front paws and forced her head up to see three small pups,wailing and licking her paws. "Look at our beautiful pups."King whispered proudly.

She looked closely at her three pups.

One had the pure black fur of King with her tree brown eyes,the other had her dark brown fur with King's icy blue eyes and the last one had a light brown coat with a black stripe running from his head to his nose and brown eyes. As she looked at them,she felt an enormous joy and pride at her newborn sons.

Abruptly,the pups began to wail so loud that the sound hurt Xena's ears.

"I think the little ones are hungry."Zim chuckled heartingly. King moved his muzzle over to the pups and placed them one by one in front of her stomach. They fumbled around blindly until they found the nipples of her stomach and latched on,sucking and drinking her milk. "What will we name them?"King asked her.

Finding enough strength within her,she lifted her head up to look at her pups for a long time before she spoke. "I will name this one Fang. A name strong of ferocity and courage."she declared proudly to the black furred pup. "And I shall name you Eric after my father who was a loyal,strong and brave alpha."she said to the brown furred one. She turned to the final pup. "And you shall be named Ergan after the great warrior wolf."

"Fang,Ergan and Eric. Good wolves that will be the pride to this pack."King declared as he rubbed his muzzle against hers.

"It's a shame that all three cannot be alphas."


	3. Exploring

Chapter 2

Exploring

Eric

Eric carefully placed his paws on the ground as silently as he could as he stalked towards his waiting brother.

_I can do this,I can do this_ he told himself firmly.

He looked back at his mother who was watching him in amusement but,as he asked,remained silent and shot her a smile before looking back ahead. Once he was close enough to Ergan,he cocked his back legs then launched forward. Before he could tackle his brother Ergan moved to the side which caused him to land heavily onto the ground.

"Geez Eric,I'm beginning to think that you're not even trying."Ergan replied unimpressed. Eric got up from the ground and shook the dirt off him. "I don't understand. I was in the air,how did you hear me?!"Eric protested. No matter what he did Ergan always heard him approaching. "Maybe I have super powers."Ergan said. "No you don't! No wolf has powers."Fang said as he moved from the corner of their den.

"Yeah,Fang's right."Erix agreed. "Want me to prove it?"Ergan asked. "Yeah!"Fang and Eric said in unison. "Just remember you asked for this."Ergan told them before he charged at them. Fang managed to get out of the way but Eric took too long to move and Ergan tackled him to the ground. Eric pushed Ergan off him with his back legs then turned and jumped up top of Ergan.

Within the background,their mother laughed.

The two rolled and nipped at each other playfully and,sometime earlier,Fang joined in for a few moments before their father walked in. "Are you three fighting again?"he said in a playful scolding tone. "No. Ergan said he had powers so me and Fang are proving him wrong."Eric said.

His mother sighed and shook her head. "Well,if you three are done fighting I'm going to take you all outside."his father said. All the pups looked at one another excited. "Yes,finally!"Fang cried happily. "It's about time we got to go outside."Ergan commented. "Well come on then. The sun won't be up forever."his father told them as he turned to leave.

The pups pushed each other off and hurried after their father. The sun's bright glared in their eyes and they all had to squint to avoid its glare. Once their eyes adjusted to the light,they opened their eyes and gasped. Wolves were roaming around,there were three other dens while a tall rock stood in the middle of the place. "This is our campsite."his father said. "Our campsite is very big."Fang remarked as he looked around. "And bright."Ergan added. "Follow me sons."King said and they hurriedly followed him. "This is the elder's den. This is where all the wolves go when they get too old to hunt or fight."King explained. They peeked inside to see a few wolves resting and some sleeping.

Only one thin,brown eyed,grey matted furred elder was awake. He noticed them at the entrance and got up towards them. "Good morning Alpha."he greeted politely. "Good morning Lark."his father replied. "How are all the other elders?" "They're as good as can be. Well…I don't know about Dapple. One day she seems strong and the next she's as weak as a newborn pup."Lark said with a worried expression. "That doesn't sound very good,"his father said. "I will have Zim look at her to find out if it's a condition or naturel." "Thank you Alpha."Lark said gratefully.

He then turned his gaze to them. "I see that your pups are ready to explore."he remarked with a smile. "That is true."his father replied with a chuckle then turned to them. "Fang,Ergan,Eric I would like you to meet Lark. He was one of the best fighters in our pack when I was just a pup like you three." "Now I wouldn't go that far."Lark told him. "Nonsense Lark. You and I both know it."King said. Lark shook his head,chuckling. "Hello Lark."they said in unison. "Hello to you too,little ones."Lark said as he lowered his head to them.

"Is it true that you're one of the best fighters here?"Fang asked,jumping excitedly. "Don't mind your father's exaggerations. I was a good fighter back in the day. In fact," He craned his neck to them and revealed a gash. "I got this from fighting a bear too close to our territory." "No way!"Ergan said in awe. Eric looked at the gash. It was from his right ear to the front of his neck and it was very deep. He was very impressed by the scar and the fact that Lark even survived. "Can you teach us to fight? Oh can you please?"Fang pleaded.

That brought a laugh out of Lark.

"I wish I could pups but those days are long gone."Lark sighed wishfully. "Ah."they all whined as they dropped their heads in disappointment. Lark looked at them for a moment before speaking. "Tell you what,when you pups get old enough to fight come to me and I'll guide you to learn a few of the basic fighting moves." Their faces' brightened. "Thank you Lark."Fang said. "Anytime pups."Lark said as he lowered his head and nuzzled each of them. "Now run along with your father."

They nodded and followed their father. "Goodbye Lark."Eric said while his brothers echoed the farewell. "Goodbye pups."Lark replied before he turned and went back into the elder's den. "This den here is our healer's,Zim's,den. He's the one who heals our wounds and helps mothers who are about to give birth."his father explained. Eric took a peek inside but saw it was completely empty. "Where is he?"Eric asked. "He's probably healing someone right now."his father replied then walked off. "This over here is the den where all the hunters and fighters sleep."his father said,pointing to a den not far from the elder's den. Several of the wolves were outside the den talking to each other and resting. They all greeted them warmly and their father upon seeing them. "And lastly,this is my den. It is where only the alpha and,if decided,his mate can stay."their father said.

"Can we go in there dad?"Eric asked his father. "At the moment yes. But usually even you three cannot go in there."he told them. Eric was slightly confused by this didn't ask anything more as he and his brothers walked over to his father's den. The inside of it was huge,bright from the sunlight and warm. "This is huge!"Ergan remarked while he looked around in awe. "Dad,which one of us will be alpha?"Eric asked him. His father didn't answer him right away only watched all three of them with a look that Eric couldn't place. Ergan and Fang even seemed to notice the delay since they stopped examining the den and look at him. "Dad?"Eric said questioning.

That seemed to snap his father out of his trance.

He looked at Eric. "What did you say son?"he asked. "I said which one of us will be alpha?"Eric repeated. "Once something happens to me Fang will be the alpha. If something happens to Fang before he can be alpha or have pups of his own then it'll be Ergan and,should anything happen to him,then it'll be Eric."His father explained. "Alright,I'm the next alpha."Fang said joyfully.

"That is so unfair!"Ergan complained. "That's how things work Ergan. The firstborn pup is the next in line to be the alpha,"his father told them. "I want you three to realise that even if only one of you can be alpha,the other two will be just as important and you must always look out for one another. Do you promise me that?" "We promise dad."they all said in unison. Their father looked at them for a long moment before he seemed satisfied. "Alright then. Now you three go back to your mother and tomorrow you'll meet the members of this pack."he said.

"Aww."they all whined. "Do we have to go back dad?"Fang asked. "Yeah,can't we explore the camp a bit more?"Eric asked him. "I don't know."he said looking troubled. "Please?"Ergan,Eric and Fang said as they sat and looked at their father with pleading gazes. He looked at them for a moment the sighed. "Alright. You guys can explore the territory more but only for a little bit."their father said sternly. "Thank you dad!"they exclaimed happily.

They shot out of their father's den and ran in different directions. Fang went over to the elder's den while Ergan went to the warrior's den. Eric turned to go see if Zim came back when he heard something. He turned his head to see a small,thin,brown furred creature with a long and bushy tail at the edge of their territory.

_Intruder!_

It had something in its paws that it was eating before it turned its head to Eric. The two of them stared at one another for a long while,neither moving a muscle. Then the creature turned and bolted off. _Oh no you don't_ Eric thought as he ran after the creature. The creature was extremely fast,able to keep a good distance between it and him and didn't seem to show any signs of slowing down despite Eric feeling exhausted and his lungs felt like they were burning.

He looked ahead and saw that there was a tree right in their path. _I got you now,intruder_ Eric thought and he put on a burst of speed. Just as he began gaining on the intruder,it shot right into the tree. Eric pushed his front paws down,to stop himself,but he pushed them down too hard and his whole body flipped and his back hit the tree.

He fell on the ground with a groan.

He got up and shook the dirt off his fur before his head shot up as his nose caught the scent of something. It was strong and musky with a hint of something else within those scents. Before he knew it his feet were carrying him to the location of the scent. He ran and ran,not caring about his burning lungs or his exhausted legs,and for so long that he lost track of time.

Finally the scent became very strong.

He stopped and looked ahead. Standing a meter away from him,digging a hole in the ground,was a wolf. Well it looked similar to a wolf but the scent on it was off. It was small,probably the same size as him,with black and white fur and a male. The wolf-like creature continued digging so Eric cleared his throat and said,"Ahem." The wolf-like creature's head shot up from deep in the hole and looked around wildly before his gaze landed on Eric. Eric breath caught in his throat as he looked back at the wolf-like creature's dark blue eyes.

The wolf-like creature yelped in surprise and scrambled backwards nearly falling in the process. "I'm sorry. I didn't know I was bothering someone here."the wolf-like creature replied apologetically. "Woah hey it's ok. You weren't bothering me at all."Eric told him softly. The wolf-like creature stopped moving away from him. "Are you sure? I mean,if i'm bothering you I can just leave."he replied. "You're not bothering me. I just caught the scent of something and came to see what it was,"Eric explained.

"So what are you anyway? You look like a wolf but your scent is different from a wolf." "That's because I'm not a wolf. I'm a dog."the wolf-like creature replied. "A dog?"Eric asked confused. "Yeah. We're similar to wolves but we work with humans."the dog explained. "Humans?"Eric said,getting more and more confused by the second. Now it was the dog's turn to be confused. "How have you not heard of humans?" He took a step forward and looked at Eric with narrowed eyes. "Aren't you a dog as well?"

"I'm not a dog. I'm a wolf."Eric replied proudly. The dog's eyes widened. "I'm guessing you're a newborn wolf then."he said. "Yes,"Eric said. "But soon I'll be an adult. Just you wait."he added. "I'm sure you will."the dog chuckled. Eric opened his mouth to reply when a howl echoed through the forest. "I think that's my family calling me. I should get back."Eric said.

"Ok. Hey,I never got your name."the dog said. "My name is Eric."he told the dog. "Bailey."the dog replied. Eric turned around to leave but then turned back to Bailey. "Will I ever see you again Bailey?"he asked. Bailey looked at his paws thoughtfully for a moment then looked up at Eric. "I'll try and meet you here tomorrow at the same time."he said. Eric nodded.

"See you tomorrow."he said before he ran back to his family.

* * *

"Eric,why in MoonPack's name were you in the forest?"his father asked him sternly. "I'm sorry dad. I saw some small furry creature in our territory and thought it was an intruder. So I chased it off."Eric explained apologetically. "Don't ever do something like that again!"his father ordered angirly.

"Yes dad."Eric muttered,head dropped low. "Don't be too hard on him King,"his mother told him. "It's his first day out of the nursery. He doesn't know our territory borders and it's natural he might want to go explore." King sighed. "You're right,Xena." He turned back to Eric. "I'm sorry for being so harsh son. I was simply worried since you could've been hurt or worse."he apologized. "It's ok dad."Eric replied.

King brought his muzzle down and nuzzled Eric.

"Come on. Let's get you in the nursery with your brothers."he said and they walked to the nursery. "So what did you see while you were in the forest?"King asked him. "I was busy chasing that intruder from our territory so I didn't see much."Eric replied then remembered Bailey. "I did met a dog. His name was Bailey."he added happily. His father didn't respond right away and stopped walking.

Eric looked back to see his father looking at him with an expressionless face.

"Did you say you saw a dog?"his father asked. "Yeah."Eric said. His father looked at him a moment longer then nodded. "I'm glad you met someone new today."he said as they arrived to the nursery. He gave his son an affectionate nuzzle then made sure Eric went into the nursery den before he bounded off to the fighter's den.


End file.
